Délégué
by Ilunae
Summary: Iida avait toujours pris son rôle de délégué très à cœur


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Seroroki.

* * *

Iida avait toujours pris son rôle de délégué très à cœur. Il s'agissait d'un rôle très important au sein de leur classe. Il y avait beaucoup de responsabilités à assumer. Lui et Yaoyorozu étaient le lien entre les élèves et les professeurs.

Il devait donc faire attention à leurs camarades. Si l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, ils devaient essayer de l'aider à résoudre son problème. Demander ce qui n'allait pas et, lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient l'écouter si l'autre avait besoin de se confier. Comme cela, leurs camarades se sentiraient mieux et, pourraient mieux travailler en cours.

Si les autres élèves avaient des difficultés pour comprendre les cours, c'était leur devoir de leur venir en aide. Yaoyorozu donnait déjà des cours de soutien à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Iida la félicitait pour cette initiative. Avec elle, leurs camarades avaient toutes leurs chances de réussir les examens.

Bien sûr, en tant que délégués, ils devaient montrer l'exemple. Ils devaient bien se comporter en classe. Rester assidu pendant les cours et, étudier pour réussir les examens. Iida avait toujours été sérieux en cours.

Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas toujours été le meilleur exemple pour ses camarades. Comme la fois où il était partie à la recherche de Stain pour venger son grand frère. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Non seulement, il s'était mis en danger mais, il avait aussi fait le travail de vigilante. Ce n'était pas digne d'un héro de pourchasser un vilain pour le tuer. Il avait eu de la chance car Midoriya et Todoroki lui étaient venus en aide. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à vaincre Stain.

Iida avait compris son erreur ce jour-là. Il s'était aussi fait un nouvel ami. Depuis, il faisait tout pour empêcher ses camarades de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il leur rappelait les règles sans arrêt. Il ne serait pas un bon délégué s'il ne faisait pas cela.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Certains de ses camarades ne l'écoutaient pas beaucoup. C'était difficile de les convaincre d'aller se coucher tôt ou d'étudier quand ils étaient dans les dortoirs. Iida tentait de se faire mieux écouter dans la salle de classe.

"Ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir en classe, Kaminari-kun !"

Son camarade était assis sur les genoux de Shinsou. Iida savait qu'ils étaient en pause mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ça. Ils devaient tous bien se tenir quand ils étaient dans leur salle de classe. Il ne savait pas comment Kaminari pouvait faire cela sans avoir honte.

"Ça va, je ne fais rien de mal !" fut la réponse de Kaminari qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de là où il se trouvait.

Iida avait beau tout faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, rien n'y faisait. Kaminari continuait d'aller sur les genoux de son petit ami pendant les pauses et, il n'en bougeait qu'à l'arrivée de leurs professeurs.

Cela pouvait ne paraître pas bien grave mais, c'était toujours comme cela que ça commençait. Ils faisaient un petit écart de conduite et, après cela s'enchaînait. Iida devait donc toujours rappeler les autres à l'ordre et, ce n'était pas facile quand certains étaient têtus comme des mules.

Ce qui était embêtant, c'était quand les autres se mettaient en danger. Bien sûr, en tant que délégué il devait aussi assurer la sécurité de ses camarades. C'était pour cette raison, qu'il avait décidé de partir à la recherche des autres élèves de sa classe pendant l'examen du permis provisoire.

Il n'aurait pas pu passer l'épreuve en sachant que ses camarades pouvaient avoir besoin d'aide. Il avait donc laissé Yaoyorozu et le reste de leur groupe passer l'épreuve, pendant qu'il était parti à la recherche des autres élèves de la classe A.

En fin de compte, il était tombé sur Aoyama. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il voulait s'intégrer plus dans leur classe. Iida avait toujours pensé que son camarade était un membre de leur classe à part entière. Il s'était un peu senti mal cependant de ne pas avoir vu qu'il se sentait décalé par rapport aux autres.

Avec son attitude, Aoyama donnait l'impression d'aller bien. Il avait toujours l'air d'être en pleine forme. Iida devait donc faire plus attention avec lui. Il était quand même content de savoir que son camarade lui faisait assez confiance pour se confier à lui. En tout cas, une bonne partie des élèves de leur classe avaient réussi l'épreuve grâce à Aoyama. Iida avait aussi gagné un nouvel ami.

Iida tenait beaucoup à ses amis. Il pensait qu'il devait s'occuper d'eux et, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son rôle de délégué. Même plus tard, quand ils seraient des héros, il serait toujours là pour eux. En passant du temps avec eux, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur eux.

Ce n'était pas parce que Todoroki était rentré sous recommandation que cela voulait dire qu'il était différent de leurs camarades. Lui aussi avait des doutes sur ses capacités. Il se trouvait trop lent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fort mais, lui aussi avait des points sur lesquels il devait travailler.

Il avait cependant fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son entrée à Yuei. Todoroki avait fini par s'intégrer à la classe. Il travaillait bien avec les autres. Iida était fier de lui. Depuis peu, il sortait avec Sero et tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux pour eux. Iida était content pour son ami.

Midoriya était sans doute celui qui continuait de lui causer le plus de souci. Son ami passait son temps à se mettre en danger. Cela avait commencé dès le début de l'année. Premier exercice sous la supervision d'All Might et, il s'était pété un bras.

Cela avait continué comme ça pendant un moment. Iida se souvenait encore du soir dans la forêt où il avait retrouvé son ami avec les deux bras cassés. Cela lui avait rappelé ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Iida ne risquait pas d'oublier cette image un jour. Surtout que Midoriya était rentré en état de choc et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après cela.

Le pire dans tout cela, était que Midoriya avait été toujours prêt à partir pour aller sauver son ami d'enfance. Iida avait eu beau tout faire pour lui faire changer d'avis, son ami ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait donc décidé de partir avec le reste du groupe pour les surveiller.

Dans un sens, il était capable de comprendre les sentiments de Midoriya. Bakugou était son ami d'enfance et, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Il était évident que cela avait dû être un choc de le voir se faire enlever sous yeux. Iida reconnaissait qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre eux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre entre eux.

Malgré cela, il pensait que Midoriya devenait beaucoup trop irrationnel quand il s'agissait de Bakugou. C'était comme si sa raison partait en voyage quand cela concernait son ami d'enfance. Il pouvait se mettre encore plus en danger pour lui. Il fallait donc toujours garder un œil sur lui.

A part cela, Iida était très content de voir que cela allait mieux entre ces deux-là. Il n'aimait pas voir ses camarades de classe se battre entre eux. Ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Midoriya ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient mais, il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Iida supposait qu'ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible et qu'ils s'entendaient mieux qu'avant.

Iida était donc très fier de son ami. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il devenait un peu plus responsable. De son côté, il avait bien l'intention de continuer d'assumer son rôle de délégué. Après tout, c'était Midoriya qui lui avait donné sa place. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
